One Step Ahead
by Takhrenixe
Summary: -...Knowing someone knows every move you make before you make it can really suck sometimes.- Sonourge oneshot. Dedicated to/Giftfic for Element Eighty. Hope you enjoy! Rated for Scourge's language, mostly.


********

********

****

**_Chao, fellow FanFictioners! I'm back again, now isn't that nice? -silence- ...Fine. Be that way.  
This is the result of a challenge from the ever-epic Element Eighty, and thus it is dedicated to her; she wanted me to write her a SonicxScourge fic. Obviously I agreed, and this drabble-turned-short-oneshot is it. Sonourge is yaoi, and if you don't like it then go find something else to read and don't bother me with flame comments, as they will be ignored/used to roast hot dogs._**

_

* * *

_

**_One Step Ahead_**

The Great Forest is almost deadly quiet...almost being the operative word. The sound of a snapping twig echoes throughout, loud as a megaphone in the surrounding silence, and a lone figure (Sonic the Hedgehog no less) jumps at hearing it only to realize it was he who made the noise.

It's a starless, dismal night in the middle of winter, just shy of 3 AM. Which begs the question:

What in _hell's _name is he doing out of bed, freezing his ass off at three in the morning?

Answer? He doesn't yet know.

"Huh. Funny; never took ya to be much of a night owl, Blue."

Correction: answer? Him. Though he can't seem to figure out _why_.

"Yeah well, me neither."

"So, what, ya sayin' ya sleepwalked here?"

Sonic's pride tells him this is an insult, and the delayed indignance with which he glares at his opposite serves only to widen the malachite Moebian's smirk.

"You're too slooow..."

"Aw, shut up, will you?"

"Make me, Blue."

For reasons unknown to him, Sonic finds himself blushing furiously at the command, and he does nothing. Is, in truth, afraid to do much of anything.

"Why are you out here anyway, Scourge?"

Half-lidded aquamarine eyes stare in carefully crafted nonchalance as their owner leans lazily against a nearby oak tree. He shrugs.

"It's a free planet, Blue. I can walk around when- and wherever the hell I want to."

This reply silences Sonic for a while before he speaks out again, not without a fairly bitter edge to his words.

"Even so, I'm surprised the Supression Squad hasn't come running after you."

Scourge's facade of calm falters slightly, a hint of malice shining in the glare he fixes on the Hedgehog before him. He scoffs derisively.

"What, _those _double crossin' sons-of-bitches? Naw, them an' that whore Fiona kicked me off the Squad an' elected Little Mister Pussyfoot Fox the new leader. Bunch of fuckers..."

Another shrug dismissed the obviously-sore subject, and Scourge's bright blue eyes burned into Sonic's own, making the latter Hedgehog want to haul furry blue ass back to Knothole and be over and done with this increasingly (for him anyway) unsettling verbal exchange.

Scourge somehow senses this, wasting no time in teasing about it.

"Whatsa matter, Blue? 'm I makin' you uncomfortable?"

_No shit, Sherlock_, Sonic growls mentally, desperate in trying to maintain the appearance of 'annoyed' and making sure his look-alike was kept unaware of just how completely-freaked-the-hell-out he really was. Still, Scourge just smirked.

"What are you getting at, Scourge?"

Without warning the addressed Hedgie stands face to face with him, not three inches away from having their noses touch. The close proximity has Sonic breathing quicker than he'd like to, cursed heat rising to show itself on his muzzle.

"Geez, someone's touchy..." he mock-pouts. "So sue the King o' Moebius for gettin' a lil' lonely!"

He took a step forward; the other scrambled to step back. Scourge repeated this until Sonic was pressed against the bark of another of the Great Forest's trees, cursing his own stupidity and the fact that he just couldn't bring himself to run.

"Hehe, um, I really should be getting back..."

"Y'don't see me stoppin' you."

Seconds pass, with neither moving so much as an inch. Sonic growls in fury at his legs' unwillingness to work right.

"Someone could come by here anytime now-"

"In the middle o' nowhere? Don't think so."

"You're leaving yourself wide open-"

"Nothin's happened yet, then nothin's _gonna _happen."

The azure teenager snarled in helplessly halfhearted frustration,

"Damnit Scourge! Y'just _had_ to think of everything, didn't you? Couldn't you have left me _some _sorta excuse?" His tone was almost pleading, but quite predictably paid no heed.

"Y'know I ain't that nice, Blue."

In a true blur of motion, Sonic is pulled into a roughly passionate kiss, and for once...he's kind of glad Scourge is always one step ahead of him.

__

****************

* * *

**..And there you have it.  
To Double E: I hope this is good enough.  
To everyone else: Reviews will be printed out, framed and hung on my wall for all to see, as I love them and would appreciate feedback.**

**As a final note: Third ever SonicxScourge fic on FFnet! :D This pairing needs more love. -Nix**


End file.
